OC Information for Trials of Friendship
by Gladius52
Summary: The title says it all.


**Ok, so for the first time ever I have decided to write a fanfic. It's going to be a crossover with Fairy Tail and Digimon. Some friends of mine said since this is an unlikely combination it should turn out fine. Well anyway to make sure people understand the story will start before the phantom lord arc and progress from there. It will mostly be told in my OC's or OCs point of view, but gradually will expand. So for the first chapter here is some basic info/background that my characters have, including Digimon partner. Note: digivice will be like data squad but with digixros features included that will be unlocked later on in the story.**

 **Name: Dagon Blaze**

 **Age: 23**

 **Guild: Not in one yet, a wonderer mage who is payed to do certain jobs**

 **Body/ Entire Description: He is obviously male, and is about 6.8ft tall. Has a muscular body, so imagine another person the size of laxus. He wears a black cloak that covers his face when he wants to, and his hair is naturally spiked and messy and he has Dark brown eyes. He will experience a major attitude change after certain major created arcs happen.**

 **Magic: His magic is elemental magic which ONLY allows him to use 5 elements. He is also a Dragon Slayer, but will be kept secret until much later on in the story (so will be the type of Dragon slaying magic he possesses). He also knows Re-equip, but only to put his sword away when he wants to that was from his father which he made from a dragon scale (mini arc flashback).**

 **Likes: Candy, being with his partner, exploring**

 **Dislikes: social people (at first), shopping, and waiting**

 **Goal: To be revealed later on in the story.**

 **Now for his Digimon Partner, but first a description on the digivice. It will be a combination of both the Xros loader and the digivice burst, which will let him be able to store Digimon. It will allow digixros (later on), and allow his partner to digivolve into all his forms. Including his burst mode and superior mode. Two more digidestined will also be added (later on).**

 **Partner: Dorumon**

 **Description:** **small dragon with purple-colored fur. It has paws instead of claws, it has small wings on its back, a fox-like tail, and a red crystal is imbedded on his forehead.**

 **He is mostly in his in-training form, Dorimon (which is smaller version of him, but without the red crystal, walks on all fours with his paws, no wings, has spiked ears and a small tail.) whenever he is with Dagon.**

 **Likes: spending time with Dagon, chocolate, having fun and playing**

 **Dislikes: some jobs Dagon takes, watching fights happen between good people, people insulting him or his partner**

 **His Forms will be Dorimon, Dorumon, Dorugamon, Dorugreymon, and Alphamon.**

 **Later on in the story I will post two more Digimon partnered descriptions.**

 **Now for the next OC it is a female**

 **Name: Melody Harmonia**

 **Age: 22**

 **Guild: Fairy Tail**

 **Description: Imagine Lucy like body, but with a less, but good sized bosom. Her hair is a Dark Brown color, which looks light brown when in sunlight. Her Eyes are also an aqua color, and she wears black shorts that are covered by a greenish skirt, likes to wear black shoes, and her shirt fits her body right so she doesn't feel uncomfortable, which is the color pink with white lines that form a heart on the front, and wears a necklace precious to her in the shape of a water drop connecting to a heart at the bottom.**

 **Magic: Uses Light magic, which lets her shoot light beams in forms of arrows (like a quincy from Bleach). Her magic is special which allows her to heal others, but can also send the magic to her arms and legs to increase her physical endurance and power and speed.**

 **Likes: shopping, singing in secret (not for long hehehe), reading, and helping others**

 **Dislikes: people with attitude (Dagon), pointless fights, people who hurt innocents, and when she is disturbed can be just as scary as Erza, Mirajane, or even more scary.**

 **So that the characters descriptions, now I know you guys will want to know more so here is a piece of news, she is one of the two other digidestined in there. Now then I will not promise anything about updates since I am typing this at a library, but I will try to update at least maybe once or twice a week. Not the best writer so I will accept criticism nothing to harsh though people, because some people out there do this for the pleasure of enjoying getting their stories read. Well then onto the first chapter which will be posted soon!**


End file.
